User talk:Zerachielle
Welcome Hi, welcome to Winx Club Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Zerachielle page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sorreltail18 (Talk) 04:25, December 7, 2009 Hi, Welcome Hey there! I'm the leader for Project Art, so if you have a problem with any of the pictures here, let me know, ok? Dad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 13:21, December 24, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 Why don't you stick around? I could really use some help with the picture control on here. If you have time, could you grade them and tag them according to standards? Thanks so much. Dad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 00:12, December 26, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 What/where are the standards exactly? --Zerachielle 01:23, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Right here. If you can help, please do. Dad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 15:59, December 26, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 So. I'm working on the pictures. Got any other standards for them? Dad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 17:40, December 28, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 Not at the moment. Um, pictures with watermarks? --Zerachielle 16:09, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Also, I'm wondering for names and everything, are we using the 4kids version or the RAI? I saw an article called 'Sparks' and I was thinking what about Domino and all that? 4kids, but put the RAI names on the pages. I'm creating redirects for pages that need them. Dad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 20:34, December 29, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 Transformation Sequences Sounds good. I mean, some little girls can't read, and some don't read English. I'll fix the pages now. Dad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 23:50, December 29, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 I KNOW!! I know how to block users!!! im an admin for another wiki as well so im experinced but htanks for the tip...... (sorry if my sig dont work) ----[[User:Sorreltail18|♫starclan warrior!♫MEOWY CHRISTMAS]] 01:21, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Zerachielle, leave her alone. Thorn93 hasn't done anything major like before. In fact, he/she's barely been on at all. Besides, it's not like you're perfect. You helped CREATE the standards for the pages. You should know we don't put controversy, rumors, and opinions on the pages. Yeah, I saw what you put on the Enchantix page. You have no right to criticize others when you don't follow standards yourself. Dad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 21:27, January 2, 2010 (UTC)Roxy13 It's appeared on some European news back when it was first being release. Some majorly religious countries on the Mediterranean had the posters censored. It's happened, it's happened. What do you want me to do? Ignore it? Winx Club isn't perfect. It's allowed to be criticised and put down. We're not here to put Winx Club in the best light so Straffi can make money off of us. --Zerachielle 00:35, January 7, 2010 (UTC) I banned him, and patiences brings wonderful things, and i havent had a chance to be on for reasons too...----[[User:Sorreltail18|♫starclan warrior!♫MEOWY CHRISTMAS]] 01:07, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Put it back Hey there. I just notced that two of the articles I wrote don't have the voice cast, Trivia and debuts cut out. This is something I will not tolerate. I will have to put that info back, but I do not want it deleted again. Please and thank you. Winxfan1 18:33, January 7, 2010 (UTC)Winxfan1 Zerachielle. I've tolerated this for one too many times. "Enchantix" is spelled with a capital E at all times. Also, we don't know that Enchantix is the final form for a fact. They probably just wanted to leave the way they came in. Or something. We will find out next season, and then you can add that. Until then, CUT IT OUT!!!! Dad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 21:11, January 7, 2010 (UTC)Roxy13 I think we need a clean slate. If you think you're being tolerant, I can't think to contrary since this wiki is a butchered attempt at the English language. We can either butt heads or we can compromise. Choose one and come to me when you want to talk. 1) Voice cast and debuts are absolutely useless since they don't change enough to be noticed. It's irrelevant and not even worth noting since they're cartoon characters. 'Debuts' are only for performers, not cartoon characters. If we want to know the actors, we can go to the profiles. Voice actors are meaningless when it comes to the episodes. 2) The English language is not the place to make your rules. Since it can be used as a regular noun, there is no point in capitalising it. This isn't Middle English. 3) Enchantix has been stated as the final form the European dubs, namely Spanish, French and Italian. Anything else or do you have more to vent on me? --Zerachielle 18:36, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. For the rest of it, go see the Enchantix talk page. And where did you hear that Enchantix is the final form? I'd like to know. Dad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 20:33, January 9, 2010 (UTC)Roxy13 Actually, Debuts are like Characters that appeared first since the beginning of the series, VA's can show who plays who, and the trivia section is kinda cool if there are any references. And I was the one who designed all the episode articles so I think they're nice as is. Pics are welcome, especially pics for infoboxes but I am asking nicely, when I add info I expect it to be left alone. I don't mean to butt heads with you Zera, It's just that all the info on debuts I worked hard on, Voice cast too. But I understand. You know what you're doing. Winxfan1 19:57, January 8, 2010 (UTC)Winxfan1 I don't agree with the voice acting and debuts section. You obviously don't know the definition of 'debut' if you're saying "Debuts are like Characters that appeared first since the beginning of the series." Debuts are reserved for performers and voice actors do not change enough to be noted for every episode. It's a waste of memory and space. Trivia is fine but I don't think it merits it's own section. This is an open source that anyone can edit. Even if you have some attachment to your work, no one is going to care in the long term. You can't expect people to live up to your expectations because we all have different expectations. I find you are treating this wiki as if this is your 'baby' but half of the things you've done is either bad or irrelevant. I read so much information that I consider not important enough to mention and that is why I change it so that it gets straight to the point. In short, do you think that mentioning the voice actors and debuts are important when we can go straight to the actual character profile for voice actors and debuts? --Zerachielle 17:54, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Well, not really. But I thought it would be helpful. I got the article layout idea from the Kanzakadex Slayers episode listing. I figured we could apply it here. Oh, and I would like to thank you for the info boxes for the episode articles. You wouldn't happen to know anyone who has episode pics from all the episodes of WInx club would you?Winxfan1 19:31, January 11, 2010 (UTC)Winxfan1. I'm Sorry I am sorry for venting all that. You're right, but I'd still like to know where you get your information. In my opinion, I just don't think they would take them back to Enchantix after Believix. But still, Enchantix is capital E. Dad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 20:42, January 9, 2010 (UTC)Roxy13 On a extremely technical term, the last episode of season four was a shot of them flying into the sunset with enchantix...so, until season five comes back...yeah...for the moment, we can say that it is the debatable last form. I wrote that section because a lot of fans have questions and conjectures are the best answers. --Zerachielle 02:03, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I guess so, but still. Anyway, I'm trying to adopt the wiki, and I need all active users approval. Do you give yours? The forum will be started soon for everyone. Dad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 22:13, January 13, 2010 (UTC)Roxy13